


I Believe (Love Will Find a Way)

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, FS Season: 2013-2014, FS Season: 2015-2016, FS Season: 2016-2017, FS Season: 2018-2019, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance, Senses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Sight, hear, touch, smell, taste…Mai and Nathan find their way.





	I Believe (Love Will Find a Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersfromnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.

**Sight (JGP Belarus 2013)**

It was at Mai’s first major international competition, her junior grand prix debut. She placed fifth, but her disappointment was forgotten as the cute American boy Nathan Chen won his event, packing his program with difficult content and irresistible charm. _He is amazing!_ the girl thought, awed. 

**Hear (JGP Final 2015)**

_“He really likes your long program and thinks you are a beautiful skater.”_ Shoma Uno’s eyes twinkled as he translated for the girl when she ran into him and Nathan Chen in a random hall. (Her crush was an open secret amongst Team Japan.) She spluttered and blushed, glancing up at an equally red-faced Nathan before fleeing. 

The memory of those words made the future seem not quite as dark or frightening to Mai. 

**Touch (Four Continents 2017)**

Perhaps it was the new confidence from winning the competition. Perhaps it was the relief and joy of seeing her back on the ice. Perhaps it was Jason Brown’s pep talk. 

Whatever it was, Nathan approached Mai at the banquet and, offering her a bow, motioned to the dance floor before extending his hand. It was adorable the way she blinked in confusion before her face lit up with comprehension, followed by unmistakable happiness. She placed her hand (so smooth and warm) in his. Exchanging shy smiles, the two teens joined the dance. 

**Smell (Worlds 2017)**

Nathan fought to keep his face blank under Mai’s intense scrutiny. Eventually her expression softened and the boy swallowed hard.

“Nathan…” She made a face, nose scrunching up; a huff of frustration escaped her, struggling to find words in a common language to share.

He tried to smile, to say it was okay. …Failed miserably. 

Suddenly, stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Instantly he felt the tension in his body melt away. Slowly he lowered his face to her shoulder and returned the hug. Shakily he inhaled. Something like peaches tickled his nose – her shampoo or lotion perhaps. It reminded him of home.

“Next Worlds…better!”

**Taste (GP France 2018)**

Mai appeared tired and sweaty, just finished with the ladies’ practice for the day. But her smile was bright as the sun when she saw Nathan walking towards her. And that gave him the courage to carefully cup her face between his hands and press his lips against hers in a light, sweet kiss. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he confessed after pulling back, cheeks turning pink.

“You…like me,” she whispered, wide-eyed.

“Yes. You are special to me.”

“You special to me, too!”

His heart skipped a beat. “Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked hopefully. 

Mai’s smile was fond. “Hai, Nathan.” 

Naturally, the promise was sealed with a kiss.

 

THE END


End file.
